


Questing

by emeraldsword



Category: Merlin BBC
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set during 3x8, The Eye of the Phoenix, contains some spoilers for that.</p><p>It clearly makes sense for Merlin to go and get Gwaine to help him save Arthur. There are lots of valid reasons for him to do that, it's not just that Gwaine's very attractive… Merlin's needs aren't met very often, but then, neither are Gwaine's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eloquent_toast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eloquent_toast).



> **Author's Notes:** Thank you so much to my beta Lycoris, who was an epic cheerleader and also got this back to me very quickly with loads of useful suggestions. Thank you for being fab! Written for LJ Community merlin_holidays 2010
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters depicted herein belong to Shine and BBC. I make no profit from this endeavor.

Merlin tried not to look. He really did. But Arthur was right there, preparing for his vigil, kneeling topless on the floor to wash his face. From this angle, Merlin couldn’t see the water that surely must be running down his face; all he could see was the way the skin of his shoulders shifted when Arthur moved. For a moment, Merlin wondered what it would be like to place a kiss just on the edge of Arthur’s right shoulder blade, whether the skin would feel as soft under his lips as it looked, how it would taste… Arthur moved, rocking back onto his heels and getting slowly to his feet. Merlin yanked his eyes away, inwardly cursing himself. Arthur was supposed to be pure and unsullied for this and here Merlin was, thinking such impure thoughts that he would probably ruin the whole thing. Arthur was supposed to be transcending his body, but it was he, Merlin, who really needed to do that.

Merlin went in silence to dress him, focusing on the pure whiteness of the cloth and not the man under it. Arthur walked into the chamber and Merlin watched him kneel, allowing himself just one last look before closing the door. Gwen’s arrival prevented him from staging a vigil of his own, and the closed door proved much less interesting than Arthur. Merlin sighed, and prepared for a cold and uncomfortable night in the corridor. At least the discomfort would ward off any more...thoughts.

  


He blamed it on Gwaine. Merlin had had this under control before Gwaine showed up, being handsome and charming and flirty and in Merlin’s BED for crying out loud. He’d thought he’d managed to hide it, that sharp stab of lust that got him right in the belly before sliding lower. He’d obviously been wrong about that though, because later, when Gwaine was drunk in his bed, Gwaine had leaned forward and placed his hand very deliberately on Merlin’s knee.

“Ever thought about it?” he’d asked. Merlin had stared at him, unable to speak, electricity running down his spine. Gwaine had given him a strange sort of crooked smile, and pressed his lips to Merlin’s, and Merlin, consoling himself with the fact that Gwaine had started this, kissed back. Gwaine tasted of mead, mostly, but there was another, darker taste underneath, and Merlin deepened the kiss to try and get more of it. Gwaine was still unsteady and Merlin found himself lying astride him more quickly than he’d really expected. The kiss was messy and urgent, Gwaine seemed to have hands everywhere and Merlin knew he was just as bad. Gwaine's shirt was rucked up around his chest and Merlin was struggling with his breeches when Gwaine clumsily tried to roll them. Merlin almost fell off the bed, clutching awkwardly at Gwaine for balance, which nearly ended up with them both on the floor.

"Stay still, idiot!" Merlin said with a laugh, when he was sure he'd regained his balance. Gwaine just laughed and grabbed for him, and Merlin did his best to use his weight and currently-superior co-ordination to hold him down. Then they were kissing again, hands in each other's breeches, and Merlin managed to have quite a spectacular orgasm without any further mishaps.

The next morning, Merlin had risen first, washed and dressed quickly and Gwaine, after a quick look at him, hadn't mentioned it and had, in fact, acted so totally normally that if Merlin hadn't known what they'd done, he'd never have guessed.

  


Since then, though, Merlin hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. At first it had been just Gwaine, and though he'd tried to control himself a bit, he hadn't tried very hard because really, where was the harm? Gwaine was gone, not just gone but banished from Camelot, and he probably wouldn't return in any case. But then, somehow, he'd gone from just thinking about Gwaine, remembering the night they'd spent together, to thinking about others. He'd tried to control it, really he had but suddenly he'd realised that Camelot was full of men, really attractive men, and he, Merlin, was destined to spend his entire life... well. He'd taken two days off work at that point, too depressed to move. On the third day, Arthur had come in, criticised the state of his rooms and informed Merlin that if he wasn't in Arthur's chambers bright and early the following morning he would live to regret it. Merlin didn't quite believe him, but he didn't have to. He tried not to think of Arthur in that way, tried not to think of him any more than anyone else, but Merlin spent so much time with him it was exhausting.

And now, this vigil.

  


"The Perilous Lands," Merlin said, a germ of an idea beginning to spark at the back of his mind. Obviously, Merlin had to get that bracelet, and it just seemed to make sense to get Gwaine to accompany him. If he followed Arthur too closely, Arthur would find out, so it make sense to detour slightly to Mercia, see if Gwaine fancied a trip. Clearly, Gwaine liked a challenge. He could handle himself and actually, if Merlin went to the realm of the Fisher King without him, Gwaine would probably never forgive him. So really, going to find Gwaine was the obvious thing to do. Obvious.  
It was slightly more difficult for him to believe this when he was pressed up against the back wall of a tavern, Gwaine's mouth on his and his hands in Gwaine's breeches. Gwaine was panting and gasping, trying to open Merlin's breeches in return but his cock was hot and hard in Merlin's hand and Merlin was pretty sure he was going to come just from that. Gwaine gave up and just pressed his hand to the front of Merlin's breeches. Merlin gasped and came, feeling Gwaine do the same just a moment later.

"So, I'm guessing that this has something to do with Arthur," Gwaine said when they were both safely dressed again. Merlin flushed.

"He's on a quest," he said. "He's supposed to go alone but there's this evil magical bracelet and he'll die if we don't get to him soon and make him take it off."

"Well, we couldn't have that," Gwaine said, sounding sharp. Merlin winced and there was an awkward pause.

"So, where are we going?" asked Gwaine, in a more normal voice.

"The realm of the Fisher King," Merlin told him, inwardly crossing his fingers.

"The Perilous Lands?" Gwaine said, and laughed. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

*  


Whatever was bothering Gwaine seem to mostly slip his mind after that. They didn't talk about Arthur, but they talked about pretty much everything else.

"I knew when I was quite young," Gwaine said. "My twelfth summer, I believe. Didn't get to test it until my fifteenth year though, after I got my height. One of the stable boys down at the inn took an interest then. We said he was giving me riding lessons, which he was...of a kind." He laughed. "Not that I'm not a fan of the ladies, but sometimes that's just not what I'm looking for."

"They were pretty much all I could get back in Ealdor," Merlin said. "I thought it would be easier in Camelot, but Gaius said that I'd lose my position if Arthur found out, so..."

"You make sure he doesn't find out," said Gwaine.

"I just don't do it very often," Merlin admitted. "I have to keep working for Arthur, so I try not to think about it."

"And that works?" Gwaine asked incredulously.

"Not very well, not recently," Merlin said, conscious that the blush he could feel spreading inexorably over his cheeks must be easily visible to Gwaine.

When they made camp that night, Merlin was just about to lay out a second bedroll when Gwaine stopped him, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"If you don't get this very often, we'd better make sure you get everything you want now," he said hoarsely, and Merlin groaned.

The kiss got very messy very quickly. Merlin scrabbled at the back of Gwaine's shirt, desperate to get his hands on some skin, and was startled when Gwaine pulled away.

"We've got time," he said with a wicked smile. "We're going to take it slow."

Instead of going back to Merlin's lips, Gwaine trailed a line of kisses to Merlin's ear. "Let's see what you like," he whispered, then traced his tongue over the shell, sending a bolt of sensation straight to Merlin's cock. Merlin whimpered as Gwaine kissed back to his mouth, light, teasing kisses that dotted their way to Merlin's lips and then down the line of his neck, pushing his neckerchief down slightly to place a sucking kiss in a spot that was usually hidden. Merlin took advantage of this to slide his hands under Gwaine's shirt, just resting them on his back for a moment before trying to pull him closer. Gwaine pushed them down onto the blankets, removing Merlin's shirt as he did so but leaving himself entirely clothed.

"That's just not fair," Merlin said, and when Gwaine showed no signs of removing any of his own clothing, Merlin flipped them so Gwaine was the one on his back. Gwaine's expression of surprise made Merlin laugh aloud, and Gwaine lunged up to kiss him. He seemed to have forgotten the slow idea now and had begun grappling with Merlin's clothes as if desperate to touch every inch of him, and Merlin took full advantage of this to get them both completely naked. Gwaine's skin was soft under his fingers, but Merlin could feel the muscle underneath. For just a moment, Merlin allowed himself to think of Gwaine on top of him, powerful and solid, holding him down and himself unable to resist. He rocked his hips upwards, trying to get better friction and Gwaine helpfully slid a thigh between his legs, though possibly just so that he could rub his own erection against Merlin's hip. Merlin relinquished the hold he had on Gwaine's shoulders to put his hands to better use.

At the first grip of Merlin's hand on his cock, Gwaine seemed to come back to himself.

"There's ointment in my bag," he said. Merlin drew back slightly and looked at him, and Gwaine sighed, then stretched to reach the bag without dislodging Merlin's hand. He rummaged around inside it until he found a small, dark-coloured jar. He opened it up and dipped his fingers in, scooping out a small quantity before reaching for Merlin's cock. Merlin gasped as Gwaine's hand glided over his skin, the feel of the ointment like nothing he'd ever felt before. His eyes flickered closed, he was so close…and Gwaine moved his hand away. Merlin opened his eyes in outrage.

"I have very specific plans," Gwaine said, "and they don't involve you coming just yet."

He leaned back, putting some more ointment on his fingers and then sliding his hand between his own legs. Merlin stared.  


"Are you..?" he breathed, moving closer so he could see.

"Yes," Gwaine said. "Easier if you do it, though," he added, sprawling back onto the blankets and looking at Merlin through lust-glazed eyes. Merlin reached out tentatively, and Gwaine guided his hand to the pot of ointment, stroking his fingers through Merlin's until the stuff thoroughly covered them and Merlin was wondering whether he could come just from this. Then Gwaine moved his hand gently, encouraging him to slide it back and down. Merlin could see the shine where Gwaine's own fingers had been moments before, and, encouraged, he slid one finger gently in. It moved easily, thanks to the ointment, and Merlin slid it in and out a few times, fascinated by the movement. He altered the angle of his hand slightly and Gwaine moaned. Merlin froze and glanced back up at his face.

"Do that again," Gwaine said authoritatively, and Merlin tentatively crooked his finger. This time, he actually saw Gwaine's cock twitch, and Merlin was suddenly reminded of his own, hanging heavy between his legs.

"Two fingers now," Gwaine said, and Merlin didn't hesitate. He added the third without prompting, Gwaine by this point was probably past prompting anyway.

Merlin had never been so turned on in his life. Gwaine was writhing and panting against him, all muscle and strength reduced to a quivering wreck by just the touch of Merlin's hand. He twisted his fingers again, and Gwaine gasped.

"On your back," he said shakily, grabbing Merlin's wrist and stilling his hand, much to Merlin's disappointment.

"Please, Merlin, come on!" Gwaine said, pushing at him, and Merlin went. Gwaine was dipping his hand in the ointment again, reaching for Merlin's cock.

"Don't you dare come," he said. "Don't even think about it!" and Merlin bit his lip hard as Gwaine's slick fingers slid up and down his length, smearing the ointment everywhere. Gwaine was suddenly up above him on hands and knees, and Merlin was forced to grab himself to stop himself coming as he realised what was going to happen. A flicker of a smile crossed Gwaine's face, quickly replaced by one of concentration as he slid himself down onto Merlin's cock. Merlin couldn't resist an attempt to thrust up, but Gwaine's weight held him in place.

"You are going to kill me!" Merlin gasped, and Gwaine eased himself up gradually before sliding back down while Merlin tried to stay as still as he could. The second time, Merlin dared to thrust up and meet Gwaine coming down, causing Gwaine to pick up the pace. His head was thrown back, sweat was glistening on his chest and Merlin moved his hand to Gwaine's cock, setting up the best rhythm he could considering their position. Not that Gwaine seemed to care – Merlin had barely managed two strokes before he ground himself back hard onto Merlin's cock and came all over Merlin's chest.

"Can I?" Merlin asked, already starting to move them, and Gwaine rolled them both carefully so he was on his back, keeping Merlin inside him, then wrapped his legs around Merlin's waist. His eyes fluttered closed as Merlin thrust, the new angle allowing him to really move. And now Gwaine was underneath him, and Merlin leaned down and they were kissing and Merlin felt his whole world shrink down to just this one thing. It felt almost like magic, and he closed his eyes when he came.

  


They separated cautiously, Merlin over-sensitive and faintly worried that he had hurt Gwaine, but Gwaine just waited until Merlin was completely out of him before pulling him in close. Merlin turned to him and kissed him the best way that he knew how, and they lay quietly for a bit. Merlin was just about to wriggle under the blankets and go to sleep properly when Gwaine got up. Merlin watched lazily as he headed over to the bucket containing the remains of the water, slopped a bit of it onto a cloth and tossed it in Merlin's direction before going to check on the fire, still completely naked. Merlin cleaned himself up as best he could, feeling retrospectively squeamish about where his cock had actually been but not enough to regret it, and admiring the way the firelight showed Gwaine to his full advantage. It was still not quite dark, but moving steadily that way, and when Gwaine stood to catch the cloth when Merlin threw it back to him, he was silhouetted for a moment against the sunset and Merlin's breath caught in his throat. He watched as Gwaine cleaned himself up and then moved over towards the edge of the clearing, only realising what Gwaine was planning to do when he took himself in hand. He was standing at an angle so Merlin couldn't actually see his cock, but the arc of urine was clear in the firelight. Merlin's cock twitched, and without realising it he shifted, sitting up in order to bring Gwaine's cock into his line of sight. Gwaine turned his head and looked at him, and Merlin blushed purple.  
"Don't be shy," Gwaine said, and it was probably meant to come out teasing but there was something in his voice it took Merlin a moment to identify. Guilt, maybe, but possibly...need? Gwaine had stopped pissing now but he was still standing there, and Merlin stood, not sure quite what to do. He suddenly realised that Gwaine was hard, and that he was staring at Merlin with open need on his face.

"What do you want?" Merlin asked, and Gwaine made a choked little sound. "You gave me something I don't usually get," Merlin reminded him. "Now it's my turn."

  
*  


He didn't have doubts, exactly, when Gwaine was kneeling in front of him, leaning back slightly to expose his chest and neck, but his hesitation must have shown because Gwaine spoke.

"You don't have to," he said, though it clearly was an effort for him to say it and his cock was hard and leaking against his belly despite the fact that they'd both come less than an hour earlier. Merlin felt his own cock twitch slightly and he willed it to behave, closing his eyes for a moment and trying to think about the pressure in his bladder.  
He opened his eyes in time to watch the first drops splash onto Gwaine's chest. Gwaine was breathing harshly, hand moving rapidly on his cock, and Merlin moved slightly, directing the stream to first one nipple and then the other before directing it down to land on Gwaine's cock. Gwaine was talking now, alternately begging and cursing, and Merlin could feel his breathing speeding up as he watched the stream of urine hit the base of Gwaine's cock and run down between his legs. Gwaine moved slightly, adjusting himself so that Merlin was pissing on the head of his cock, and then came, hard. Merlin kept on pissing on him, washing the come away as Gwaine gasped and moaned. The stream finally came to an end, and suddenly Gwaine was right there, kneeling up and taking Merlin's cock straight into his mouth. Merlin got hard so fast he thought he was going to faint. There was no finesse in Gwaine's movements, just desperation and Merlin was encased in that wet, sloppy heat and who knew that pissing on someone would be so damn hot? Merlin slid his hand into Gwaine's hair and Gwaine moved his hand up to fondle Merlin's balls, and Merlin didn't even manage to warn him before he came.

  
*  


This time, Gwaine went all the way to the stream to clean up. In fact, he was gone so long that Merlin eventually had to rouse himself and go and look for him. Gwaine was sitting on a tree stump, wearing only a shirt. He didn't look up as Merlin approached.

"Come on, come to bed," Merlin said, after he'd thought of and rejected several other conversation starters.  
Gwaine snorted.

"You really want me near you after that?" he asked.

"Don't be an idiot," Merlin said. "It's late, we're both tired, just…come and sleep, OK?"

"I'm sorry," Gwaine said softly.

"Don't be," Merlin said. He debated whether to say more, how he'd…how he'd…but he just stood there, and this time when Gwaine snorted it was a snort of laughter. He got to his feet with his usual grace and gave Merlin a smile which, if not quite his normal one, was a fairly close imitation.

"Let's get to bed, eh? Tomorrow night, we'll be in the realm of the Fisher King."  
*  


Merlin woke first the next morning. He didn't feel awkward at all, just content, which surprised him slightly. Gwaine was still asleep, and Merlin got the chance to just lie there and watch him wake up. When Gwaine opened his eyes, he smiled.

"Time to move," he said, but he pulled Merlin down for a kiss all the same. Merlin kissed him back enthusiastically before pulling reluctantly away.

"You sort food, I'll sort horses," Gwaine said practically, and Merlin moved to do as he was told. That night they would be in the Perilous Lands and they would have to be a bit more cautious, and after that Arthur would be with them and Merlin would have to go back to his celibate lifestyle. He sighed.

  


"But when that's all over, we can see each other again," he said. He didn't realise he'd spoken out loud until Gwaine answered.

"We can."

The End.


End file.
